kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONA
LOONA (이달의 소녀; stylized as LOOΠΔ) is an upcoming twelve-member girl group formed by BlockBerryCreative. Starting in October 2016, a member will be introduced with a solo single and MV release every month over the course of 18 months. The full-group debut is expected in the summer of 2018, after the introduction of the three remaining members and a third subunit. They currently have 10 active members along with 2 sub-units. Members (*) means 'speculated' History '2016: Pre-debut' On September 25, 2016 the first teaser of member HeeJin was released across multiple social media platforms including Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Teasers for "HeeJin" were released until October 4, when the music video for "ViViD" was released. On October 28, the second member, HyunJin was revealed in a similar manner. Teasers for "HyunJin" included HeeJin for their duet titled "I'll Be There" and solo teasers for HyunJin were released for her song "Around You". On December 8, more than a month later, member HaSeul continued the pattern by having teasers of her and her two fellow members. Her solo album, "HaSeul" was released on December 15, including her solo "Let Me In" and a Christmas themed trio named "The Carol". '2017: Pre-debut' On January 4, YeoJin was revealed as the fourth member. Her solo album, "YeoJin" was released on January 26, including her solo song "Kiss Later", HeeJin and HyunJin's duet "My Sunday", and HaSeul and YeoJin's duet "My Melody". On February 13, ViVi was revealed as the fifth member. It was revealed that LOONA will be in sub-units. LOONA's first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3, contains members, HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi. Their mini-album, Love & Live, was released on March 13. Along with, were LOONA's first tv promotions exclusively on SBS' Inkigayo. On April 5, ViVi was confirmed as the "April Girl". Her single, "ViVi" was released on April 17, including "Everyday I Love You" featuring HaSeul and "Everyday I Need You" featuring future member JinSoul. On April 23, LOONA 1/3's repackaged mini-album, Love & Evil, was revealed with teasers of the members and a teaser for "Love & Evil". Love & Evil was then released on April 27 with a single stage on Inkigayo. On May 15, Kim Lip was revealed as the sixth member. Her single "Kim Lip" was released on May 23, with her solos "Eclipse" and "Twilight". On June 13, JinSoul was revealed as the seventh member. Her single "JinSoul" was released on June 26, including her solo "Singing in the Rain" and JinSoul and Kim Lip's duet "Love Letter". On July 7, LOONA 1/3's "Rain51db" music video was released. On July 10, a special music video for JinSoul's "Singing in the Rain" was released featuring member Heejin exclusively on V Live. On July 12, Choerry was revealed as the eighth member. On July 28, "Choerry" was released, featuring Choerry's solo, "Love Cherry Motion" and a duet with fellow member, JinSoul, "Puzzle". On August 30, BlockBerryCreative revealed a teaser for the second sub-unit of LOONA, ODD EYE CIRCLE, which contains members Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry. On September 19, the preview teaser for the lead single of an album by ODD EYE CIRCLE was released. The day after, the album was revealed in a preview as Mix & Match. The album was released on September 21 along with a music video release for the lead single, Girl Front. During that time, members HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul were announced to participate in the surivival show Mix Nine. On October 18, it was an announced a repackage album titled Max & Match would be released. On October 23, the promised "Loonatic (English Version)" was released across international platforms. On October 31, Max & Match was released along with a music video for the title track, "Sweet Crazy Love". On November 14, Yves was revealed as the ninth member. On November 28, "Yves" was released with her solos "new" and "D-1". On December 13, "The Carol 2.0" was released featuring ViVi, Choerry, and Yves under the transverse unit "ViRryVes" (pronounced as believe). On December 14, Chuu was revealed as the tenth member. On December 28, "Chuu" was released including her solo "Heart Attack" and Yves and Chuu's duet "Girl's Talk". Discography Mini albums * ''Love & Live'' (2017) ** ''Love & Evil'' (repackage) (2017) * ''Mix & Match'' (2017) ** ''Max & Match'' (repackage) (2017) Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) * "HyunJin" (2016) * "HaSeul" (2016) * "YeoJin" (2017) * "ViVi" (2017) * "Kim Lip" (2017) * "JinSoul" (2017) * "Choerry" (2017) * "Yves" (2017) * "Chuu" (2017) Digital singles * "The Carol 2.0" (2017) Sub-units * LOONA 1/3 * ODD EYE CIRCLE * TBA Trivia * Their group name is created from a rearrangement of the first constants of the hangul that spells out their name. In other words, ㅇㄷㅇㅅㄴ is rearranged to ㄴㅇㅇㄷㅅ, which then becomes LOOΠΔ. * Revealed by HaSeul in LOOΠΔ TV #40, each member is released based on their performance test scores, meaning HeeJin, having the highest, debuted first. * The first five members traveled across the world for their solo promotions. ** The locations include Paris, Tokyo, Iceland, London, Taiwan, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and Prague. * For the release of LOOΠΔ TV #100, LOOΠΔ TV #99 was in the form of a teaser, introducing LOONA's V Live account where they did #100 live. * Revealed through social media, the last four spots in LOONA are still being chosen from a pool of 50 trainees under the name of "LOOΠΔTIOΠ". * Part of LOONA's story is how the group "lives" in a universe titled the "LOOΠΔVERSE". Gallery Promotional LOOΠΔ_HeeJin_and_HyunJin_promotional_photo.png|"HyunJin" (1) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin and HyunJin 2.PNG|"HyunJin" (2) LOONA The Carol group photo.png|"HaSeul" (1) LOONA The Carol group photo 2.png|"HaSeul" (2) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (1) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (2) LOONA HeeJin YeoJin HyunJin promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (3) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin YeoJin promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (4) LOONA first four members collage photo.png|First four members LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo.PNG|"ViVi" (1) LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo 2.PNG|"ViVi" (2) LOONA first five members collage photo.png|First five members LOONA_first_six_members_collage_photo.png|First six members LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo.png|"JinSoul" (1) LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo 2.png|"JinSoul" (2) LOONA first seven members collage photo.png|First seven members LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo.png|"Choerry" (1) LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo 2.png|"Choerry" (2) LOONA first eight members collage photo.png|First eight members LOONA Yves Chuu promo photo.png|"Chuu" (1) LOONA Yves Chuu promo photo 2.png|"Chuu" (2) Miscellaneous LOOΠΔ_Debut_Logo_promotional_photo.png|Group logo Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube * V Live Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:BlockBerryCreative Category:2017 debuts Category:LOONA